1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to shelving and racks for supporting articles. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved rack for use in a refrigerator to store and dispense a variety of articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a conventional household refrigerator with a separate rack for storing and dispensing different articles. Such a rack may be supported on the existing shelf structure of the refrigerator and is specifically designed for containing the desired article. For example, it is known to provide a rack that is designed to store a plurality of cylindrical beverage cans which may self-feed towards the dispensing end of the rack. It is further known to provide a rack designed to support one or more wine bottles in a horizontal position. Moreover, racks specifically designed to support eggs are also known.
Conventional refrigerator racks of this type are disadvantageous in that each rack is specifically designed for a given article, thereby requiring different racks if more than one type of article is desired to be stored and dispensed. Moreover, known racks have complex structures formed from wire or panels, and are expensive to manufacture.